Magic Touch
by stubborn-dreamer
Summary: Avery tem uma incômoda dor no pescoço, e Nelson lhe dá uma massagem. (Avery/Nelson)


**Uma coisa que eu queria ter escrito já a algum tempo, e que sinceramente pensei que não fosse conseguir. :D Mas… com um incentivo chamado Jany17 (flower sequestradora de filhotes inocentes xD)eu sempre consigo! Dedico a ela como agradecimento pelo maravilhoso capítulo de Turns of Fate que ela me presenteou hoje. Jany, eu tenho muuuita inveja de como você consegue escrever tão bem em um espaço tão curto de tempo!** _ **Te amito!**_ **=)**

 **Avaliei como M por questão de segurança pelo pequeno conteúdo sexual.**

* * *

Avery abre a porta de seu quarto e atira a bolsa sobre o chão macio acarpetado. Ela geme longamente, levando a mão até o ombro dolorido, aliviada em tirar o peso dali.

\- Lar, doce lar. - ela exclama com uma careta de dor, pressionando os dedos no pescoço.

Nelson está alguns passos à frente, desabotoando a camisa que logo está no chão. Ele se aproxima de Avery com o cenho franzido.

\- O que você tem? Está sentindo dor?

\- Já acordei assim pela manhã, - ela explica - mas ficou pior ao longo do dia. Não sei, devo ter dormido em uma postura errada.

\- Deixe-me ver isso. - ele toca os dois lados de seu pescoço apertando gentilmente, mas ainda assim Avery choraminga. - Oh. Parece mesmo ruim.

\- Era tudo o que eu precisava em uma sexta feira à noite. - ela reclama, aborrecida - Uma estúpida dor no pescoço para arruinar meu fim de semana.

\- Sabe o que piora as dores musculares? Estresse. E você, linda, tem andado _muito_ estressada nos últimos dias.

\- Essa _foi_ uma semana estressante. - Avery tira o casaco e a blusa, e joga seus sapatos em um canto distante do quarto - Eu nunca havia trabalhado em tantos casos juntos antes, e além de tudo, ainda houve a audiência da Raven.

\- Ela não está mais chateada com você, sabe?

Ela senta-se na cama com muito cuidado para não mover o pescoço mais do que o suficiente.

\- Eu sei, mas isso não muda o que aconteceu. Mesmo sabendo que o que eu fiz foi necessário, não deixo de me sentir culpada.

\- É disso que se trata. - Nelson senta-se ao lado dela - Estresse. Você tem que relaxar se quer que essa dor desapareça. E eu sei exatamente o que você precisa para isso: uma massagem.

Avery dá uma pequena risada e olha para ele divertida.

\- Uma massagem? Você vai me dar uma massagem?

\- Sim. - ele responde, confuso - O que há de errado nisso?

\- Nada. É só que... Você é um hacker. Eu nunca te imaginei como um massagista.

\- Eu posso ser muitas coisas. - ele pisca para ela - E no geral, costumo ser muito bom com as mãos.

Ela sorri para o duplo sentido em suas palavras.

\- Eu sei disso. Sei muito bem. - ela o puxa para um beijo rápido - Okay. Hoje você é meu massagista. Estou confiando em seu trabalho.

\- Você não vai se arrepender, eu garanto. Mas para um melhor resultado - ele puxa a alça de seu sutiã para baixo - creio que é melhor você se livrar disso aqui.

* * *

\- Relaxe, Avery. - diz Nelson quase cantarolando enquanto derrama uma quantidade generosa de óleo na palma de sua mão - Apenas relaxe.

Avery está deitada de bruços, Nelson cuidadosamente posicionado em suas costas. O perfume do óleo é agradável, e o travesseiro é macio sob sua cabeça.

\- Eu estou relaxada. - ela responde, sorrindo.

\- Bem, então relaxe _mais_.

Ele começa a massagear em movimentos circulares, de cima para baixo, depois de baixo para cima, sucessivamente. Ele demora-se em sua tarefa, as mãos deslizando suaves, quase como uma carícia, sem nenhuma pressa. Avery fecha os olhos de prazer.

Poucas coisas eram tão prazerosas para ela quanto ser tocada por Nelson. Era como se suas mãos transmitissem correntes de eletricidade, acendendo cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo, despertando todas as áreas de prazer em seu cérebro. Todas de uma só vez.

\- Oh... - ela geme - Isso é tão bom...

\- Você ainda não viu nada, linda. - ele sussurra em seu ouvido, e um arrepio de excitação a percorre.

\- Estou contando com isso.

Então ele começa a colocar mais pressão nos movimentos, e a concentrar-se em um ponto de cada vez. Primeiro os ombros, pressionando repetidamente o local dolorido. Avery resmunga um pouco.

\- Sinto muito. - Nelson se desculpa - Vai doer um pouco no começo, mas logo irá sentir-se melhor.

Ele segue massageando os ombros de Avery. Com cuidado, mas com firmeza, apertando os músculos tensos, desfazendo os nós de estresse. A pele branca e macia que suas mãos percorrem está quente e brilhante por causa do óleo, e ele percebe quando as pequenas queixas de dor que ela exprimia se transformam em sons de prazer. Como esperado, sua mente começa a viajar, e ele tenta com toda as forças não imaginar esses sons num sentido sexual. Nesse momento ele não pode dar-se ao luxo de perder o foco.

\- Melhor? - ele pergunta, sem interromper seu trabalho.

\- Muito melhor. - sua resposta é quase um murmúrio - Por Deus, Brody... Isso é maravilhoso!

Ela só dizia seu primeiro nome em duas situações: em momentos extremamente sérios, e durante o sexo, pouco antes do clímax. Manter-se concentrado na massagem acabava de se tornar algo muito mais complicado.

Então ele muda seu foco para o meio das costas, os polegares cavando fundo na linha da coluna vertebral, indo e vindo repetidamente. Ela se contorce um pouco, e ele sorri de satisfação. Dar prazer a ela era a melhor forma de obter prazer a si mesmo.

Ele estende a massagem para os braços, descendo até os pulsos, as palmas e até mesmo os dedos das mãos. Por fim, ele aplica mais algumas gotas de óleo em sua nuca.

\- É aqui onde mais dói, certo?

\- Sim. - seu tom tem um certo grau de impaciência - Mas por que diabos você parou?

Ele dá uma pequena risada e recomeça a massagear seu pescoço com as pontas dos dedos.

Avery só consegue gemer e suspirar à medida que o movimento das mãos de Nelson vai se tornando mais intenso, os dedos ágeis como eram teclando em um computador. Ela sente sua pele em chamas, as ondas de prazer tão intensas que nem mesmo se lembra da dor.

\- Okay. - diz ele depois de mais alguns minutos - Está feito.

\- Deus, isso foi incrível. Foi... como mágica.

Ele sorri presunçoso e vai deitar-se ao lado dela.

\- Eu te disse que era muito bom com as mãos.

As palavras - e principalmente o tom de voz provocante - empurram Avery ao seu limite. Todos os pensamentos e as sensações que atravessaram sua mente enquanto as mãos dele trabalhavam sobre ela vêm à vida como o apertar de um interruptor. Ela simplesmente avança sobre ele e o beija com luxúria, puxando-o contra seu corpo como se sua vida dependesse disso.

\- Wow! - Nelson exclama positivamente surpreso - Pelo que vejo, a massagem surtiu um efeito colateral não esperado.

\- Não esperado? - Avery o encara com os olhos semicerrados - Você tem certeza absoluta disso?

\- Bom... - ele arrasta os lábios na curva de seu pescoço, e a respiração de Avery se acelera - Talvez fosse um pouco esperado... - ele suga a pele de sua clavícula - Tudo bem, isso era totalmente esperado...

Antes que ela responda ou faça qualquer coisa, suas costas já estão contra o colchão e ele sobre ela, beijando-a com força e empurrando a língua em sua boca enquanto as mãos de ambos vagueiam pelo corpo do outro, ansiosas e desesperadas.

\- Você é deliciosa demais para ser real, Avery Ryan... - ele murmura mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha. Ela arqueja e inclina cabeça, expondo mais do pescoço pálido para que ele explore.

\- Está enganado. Alguém irreal não pode fazer isso. - ela aperta as longas unhas em seus dois ombros, arranhando com uma força considerável.

\- Tem razão. - Nelson responde provocativamente, descendo os beijos ao longo de sua garganta - Alguém irreal também não sentiria isso...

Então ele toma um de seus seios com a boca, sugando-o e contornando-o com a língua. Avery estremece, quase perdendo a cabeça. Ela pode sentir a crescente excitação de Nelson entre suas pernas e sabe que aquele jogo não durará muito mais. Assim, ela finalmente o ajuda a livrar-se do restante das roupas para enfim tê-lo dentro dela.

* * *

\- Você está bem? - Nelson pergunta deitado de costas sobre a cama, olhando para o teto. Sua voz é ofegante, assim como sua respiração.

\- Sim. Mas se meu coração não voltar ao normal em dez minutos, ligue para o 911.

\- Vale o mesmo para mim. - ele suspira - Mas acho que eu deveria te dar mais massagens.

Avery ri enquanto passa as mãos pelos cabelos.

\- É claro que você não faz nada sem segundas intenções. Eu deveria saber.

\- Certo. - ele vira-se e se inclina para mais perto dela - Você fala como se achasse ruim.

Avery encolhe os ombros e sorri com malícia.

\- Diga isso por você.

Ele e puxa pela cintura e a beija, longa e sensualmente.

Avery chega à conclusão de que, ao contrário do que ela pensava no começo, aquele seria um excelente final de semana.


End file.
